onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Darkness
"Heart of Darkness" is the sixteenth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Dean White. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 18, 2012. Synopsis Mary Margaret Blanchard hires Mr. Gold as her attorney when Sheriff Emma Swan is forced to arrest her for the suspected murder of David Nolan’s wife, Kathryn Nolan. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Prince Charming sets out to stop a determined and unhinged Snow White, whose memory is still clouded by Rumplestiltskin’s potion, from assassinating the Evil Queen. Recap In the Enchanted Forest that was, Red Riding Hood and Prince Charming are at a camp when the guards who had been pursuing Prince Charming arrive. Red tells him to leave her and go find Snow White. She then transforms into the wolf attacking the guards and allowing Charming to escape. Snow White is cleaning inside the cottage she shares with the Seven Dwarves and tries to kill a bird with a broom. Grumpy enters, and Snow White explains she is getting rid of the vermin in the house. Then, Jiminy Cricket arrives to stage an intervention concerning Snow White. Grumpy says that the potion is to blame for her changed behavior, but Snow White argues that her real problem is the Evil Queen. Jiminy points out that Snow White is taking her problems out on her friends. Despite Jiminy's plea, Snow White says she will get revenge and leaves, declaring her intention to kill the Queen. In Storybrooke, Sheriff Emma Swan takes mug shots of Mary Margaret Blanchard and insists that she does not want to arrest her. She tells Mary Margaret to be patient since Mayor Regina Mills will fire her if she doesn't do her job. Emma takes Mary Margaret into the interrogation room for questioning. Regina is there as a third party person, so Emma does not show favoritism toward Mary Margaret, who admits to having seen the box before since it is her jewelry box but insists it was stolen. Regina assures Mary Margaret that she knows what she is going through. She knows what losing someone is like and how it can put someone in a dark place. Later, Emma checks her and Mary Margaret's apartment for signs of a break-in. Henry Mills shows up, saying they need to help Mary Margaret. He believes Regina framed Mary Margaret, which Emma has trouble believing because his reason is that she hates Snow White. Emma hears rattling in the floor vent, opens it, and pulls out a hunting dagger that is believed to have been used to kill Kathryn Nolan. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White is in the forest where she captures one of the Queen's knights. She threatens to kill him if he does not give her information about the Queen's whereabouts. Despite complying with her demand, Snow White knocks out the knight out and takes his armor. Grumpy shows up and warns her that her plan won't work. He offers to take her to Rumplestiltskin, which Snow White agrees to, knowing that the wizard is capable of anything. In Storybrooke, Henry broods in Granny's Diner when August Booth walks in and sits down next to him. Henry tells him he is upset about Emma having to arrest Mary Margaret. August tells him that he also believes the book's stories are real and that it is his mission to convince Emma the stories are true, which excites Henry. He explains that his reason for being in Storybrooke is to help Emma believe in the stories. Henry says he has tried to find proof for Emma. August suggests he should search in the book, then leaves. David Nolan pays a visit to Regina at her office and defends Mary Margaret. Regina says that evil is not born but made; however, David is skeptical that she knows anything about evil. Emma tells Mary Margaret about the dagger and tells her to get a lawyer. With perfect timing, Mr. Gold walks in and offers Mary Margaret his legal services. She sends Emma away to speak with him privately. Mary Margaret says she is unable to pay him, but he dismisses it, declaring he is helping her because he is invested in her future. In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Charming finds the nude knight who tells him about Snow White's plans to kill the Queen. Rumplestiltskin tells Grumpy that the effects of the potion cannot be undone. Snow White asks for his help to kill the Queen. He gives her a bow and arrow that "always hits its mark" and shows her on a map the best location to shoot. When Snow White inquires about payment, Rumplestiltskin says that he does not want anything and is simply invested in her future. Prince Charming goes to see Rumplestiltskin and wants to know about Snow White. Rumplestiltskin explains that Charming himself is the cause of her pain. He warns him that if Snow White kills the Queen, Snow White herself will become evil. Rumplestiltskin admits that true love's kiss can break the potion's effects and gives Charming Snow White's location in exchange for his cloak. Snow White sets up her location to fire at the Queen when Charming shows up and kisses her; however, the kiss has no effect, and Snow White knocks him out. In Storybrooke, David visits Archie Hopper and tells him about his blackouts. Henry has taken the keys from his mother's office. Emma tries one of the keys in Mary Margaret's door, which successfully opens, much to Emma's surprise. In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Charming wakes up chained to a tree. He is surprised that the kiss did not restore Snow' White's memory of him, but she still insists she does not love him. She goes off to kill the Queen despite Charming's pleas. Jiminy finds Charming and, after chewing through the ropes that bind him, suggests that since he cannot make Snow White remember him, maybe he should help her remember who she is. The Queen travels down the road indicated on the map, and Snow White draws back her bow, ready to fire. However, Charming jumps in front of the arrow, which strikes him in the shoulder, and says that he loves her. He does not want Snow White's heart to be filled with darkness and that he would rather die than see that happen. Taken aback, Snow White kisses Charming, and the effects of the potion vanish, with her memory of him restored. However, King George and his knights interrupt, and the guards take Charming, knocking Snow White to the ground. She vows to Charming that she will find him. In Storybrooke, David undergoes hypnosis in an attempt to remember what happened between him and Kathryn the night she disappeared. David talks about his last conversation with Kathryn and that she wanted David to be with Mary Margaret if he meant that he would be happy. He has flashbacks of being in the woods with Snow White, whom he mistakes for Mary Margaret. He also remembers repeating, "Don't kill her!" David rushes out of Archie's office to visit Mary Margaret, telling her about the flashbacks he just saw. He questions Mary Margaret on whether or not she killed Kathryn. David's lack of faith in her pains Mary Margaret, and she orders him to leave. In the Enchanted Forest, Snow White returns to the dwarves and apologizes. Grumpy realizes that she has returned to her normal self, much to everyone's relief. She tells them that King George took Charming, and the dwarves offer to come with her to help. Rumplestiltskin collects a hair from Charming's cloak and drops it into a bottle containing Snow White's hair. The two strands of hair react to each other. He places the bottle above in his reserved place for "True Love" on his shelf of potions. In Storybrooke, while Mary Margaret is making her cot, she discovers a key underneath. The skull-emblazoned key is able to unlock the door to her cell. Emma walks in to give her breakfast and bad news. She confirms that the DNA from the heart is a match for Kathryn; therefore, the case against Mary Margaret is going through. Emma admits that she thinks Regina is behind it. Later, she visits Mr. Gold's pawn shop to discuss the possibility that Regina framed Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold acknowledges that Regina is tough, but he believes Emma is more powerful than she knows. The final shot shows Mary Margaret's cell standing empty. Deleted Scene(s) "Bull's Eye" (Scene 19) Emma Swan is sitting at a table in Granny's Diner when August Booth comes and sits down. He says he'd like to ask her out again but knows it isn't the best time for her and she agrees with him. He still offers to buy her a drink and Ruby goes to get it for her. He notices that she can't stop looking at Regina Mills and asks what she plans on doing. Emma wants to give her a piece of her mind but it hasn't been working out lately. August gives her the advice to don't let Regina see her coming. August gets up and leaves the money to pay for Emma's drink. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August W. Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket / Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood / Ruby Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy *Edward Foy as Black Knight *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jim Shield as Royal Guard Quotes Sneezy: Uh, you brought bales of straw into the house, even though you know that I'm... achoo! allergic. Snow White: You are allergic to everything! Happy: You broke my mug! Snow White: You're lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face. Happy: You are the worst, most nasty, horrible... Grumpy: Enough! Look what you're doing to Happy! Grumpy: All you care about is revenge. You can't even see reality any more! Snow White: What I don't need is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude. Rumplestiltskin: Evil isn't born, dearie, it's made. Prince Charming: Keep your hands where I can see 'em. the knight is naked Uh, on second thought, don't. Who did this to you? The queen? Regina: (David says she doesn't know about evil) Evil doesn't always look evil. (Purposely to amuse herself) Sometimes it's staring right at us, and we don't even realize it. Mary Margaret: I can't pay you anything Mr. Gold: I didn't ask for money. Mary Margaret: Then why are you doing this? Mr. Gold: Let's just say, I'm invested in your future. Rumplestiltskin: An arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target... Snow White: So what do I have to do in return? Rumplestiltskin: Do? You don't have to do anything, dearie. Snow White: Everything comes with a price with you. Last time you took a strand of my hair. What's in it for you this time? Rumplestiltskin: Let's just say, I'm invested in your future. Prince Charming: '''What's your price? '''Rumplestilskin: Your cloak. Prince Charming: My cloak? Why would you want my cloak? Rumplestiltskin: It's drafty in here. Snow White: I assume you're the man Rumplestiltskin helped me forget. What's your name again? Prince Charming: It's me, Charming! Snow White: Charming? I'm beginning to see why I drank that potion. Mary Margaret: David, are you asking me if I had something to do with Kathryn's murder? David: The sheriff found a heart in our spot. It was in your jewelry box. The weapon was found in your apartment. I have these memories, so yes, I 'm asking. Mary Margaret: When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you'd killed Kathryn, I stood by you. I never once doubted you, and now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I am capable of that kind of evil. Get out. Emma: I have faith in you, and now I need you to have faith in me. Can you do that? Mary Margaret: Of course. Prince Charming: I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness. Prince Charming: You can talk? Jiminy Cricket: Yes, and you can listen. Trivia *The opening title card features Jiminy Cricket. *Snow White wears a red bow and has a bluebird on her hand in this episode, similar to Disney's Snow White, and she also hums With a Smile and a Song. *This episode marks the second time a Storybrooke resident has experienced flashbacks of his or her fairytale past. The first was Sheriff Graham. This time it was David Nolan; however, he mistakes them for recent memories and misinterprets them as him warning Mary Margaret Blanchard not to kill Kathryn Nolan. *Mr. Gold has the The Genie's Lamp in his possession. *When Prince Charming is confronting Rumplestiltskin in his foyer, a large centerpiece with roses can be seen—a possible reference to Rumplestiltskin’s story with Belle that took place in "Skin Deep". *While visiting Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming says, "Rumor has it..." which alludes to an inside joke between Josh Dallas and Lana Parrilla, they frequently sing Rumor Has It by Adele on set. *Emma Swan decides to have Mr. Gold help her with Mary Margaret's case since Regina Mills has stopped her in everything she has done to try exposing her true, corrupt persona. *This is the first episode since "Pilot" where all of the regular cast members appear as both their fairy tale characters and Storybrooke counterparts. *Henry Mills makes a reference to "That Still Small Voice" when he tells August Booth about the time he got trapped in a sinkhole. *The prison cart Prince Charming was put into was similar to the one Rumplestiltskin was put into in "The Price of Gold". *This episode premiered on July 15, 2012 in the UK. References fr:1x16 es:Heart of Darkness de:Finsternis im Herzen pl:Heart of Darkness